Snowy Interaction
by exoticgreen
Summary: Jack always comes back to visit Jamie during the next calling of winter. This time Jack is desperate to finally tell Jamie something hes wanted to say for a long time. Nothing hardly goes exactly how Jack plans ever.
1. Lets Make a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG characters. **

**Notes: I think Jamie/Jack is absolutely adorable and intoxicating. So I wrote a little on it. **

**Ratings: T (unless you count intense vocabulary or an attempt at vocabulary...) **

* * *

**Snowy Interaction**

* * *

"I _cannot _do this. I can't—" Jack gasped, feeling his insides burst with anxiety. His chilly structure was on overdrive. He could not do this. He couldn't. He didn't _have _the audacity to go through with this horrid, monstrous idea. How _could _North even suggest what he did earlier? He had not had _that _kind of interaction in over three-hundred years! He paced furiously back and forth, his worry driving him mad to the point his fingers laced within his own strands of snowy hair and pulled with frustration. His chest heaved and his eyes wide with panic. The atmosphere around him spiking with presence of chilly wind and snow pulsating to respond to Jack's emotions. His staff briefly forgotten left up against the office table as left to witness its master's fit form into what seemed to be a mid-life crisis.

"Jack! Will you calm down, sit and talk. We will figure this out shortly." North interjected, gesturing to one of the chairs near his desk. "You are acting like to-be wife before the wedding!" North gave an exaggerated huff as he watched his dear friend and family struggle with himself. He only suggested _one _little idea to Jack and it blew _completely _out of proportion. Now Jack was having a massive panic attack. North didn't quite understand why Jack was panicking in the first place! He _thought_ it was a _great _idea for him! He saw this has a wonderful moment in Jack's immortal life to experience something such as this! He didn't expect the loaded response from the young winter spirit.

"Y-You _suggested _I take Jamie out on a date!" Jack shouted in awe and shock. His eyes wide as the mere thought of progressing any further.

North seeing Jack ignored his offer rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You just come in here and tell me _you _like him! Now you are running around like chicken with no head at the idea! I give you _push_! Jamie has…has grown up into fine young _man_, Jack. There is no wrong reason not to ask him out for good time!" North felt baffled at the thought that Jack _didn't _want to take Jamie anywhere when moments ago he came into his office with such an intense expression pasted on his features and told him the news. Jack looked thrilled and North wanted to support him.

"Are you shy at idea?" North added, looking thoughtful and attentive. Jack opened his mouth for a moment before speaking. He gulped and blinked a few times trying to calm himself. The atmosphere around him slowly receded into normalcy of a chilly breeze.

"I—I don't know. I'm—" Jack gave him an absent look of listlessness. He breathed out as particles of snow fluttered around him. He shrugged his shoulders completely exasperated. North wagged one of his meaty fingers at the boy before him. Looking quite positive North took a few steps forward.

"OH!" North cooed, a smirk spreading across his jolly face. "You _are _shy! Yet you worry because of social interaction between Jamie and you? Nonsense! Jamie and you are prefect! Good times, good partners! I do not see why you hesitate to advance further." The Christmas spirit advised, nodding as he turned and leaned over his desk, taking a snack that the elves brought him earlier. He glanced up at Jack as he picked up a mug of hot chocolate and drank. He gave Jack a moment to collect and sort out his thoughts.

Jack paced again fidgeting around the office. "But… I _don't _even know where to start! What if I mess this up? I finally get someone to believe in me and now I'm afraid to show myself—"

"_Not _afraid, Jack, _shy_, is right word."

"—and I am going to embarrass myself—"

North placed his mug down and stepped forward grabbing Jack gently by the shoulders to still the jittery winter boy. "You will listen well to me, Jack. I have utmost belief in you! You will be fine, why judge the outcomes before they play out? Go to Burgess and just be you, let things flow naturally and you should be fine, is piece of pie!"

Jack took a deep breath.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Jack leaned forward perched upon one of the tree branches projecting from the trunk scouting the area. He hasn't been in Burgess since the previous winter, being busy with guardian obligations toward the children of the world. He would always promise Jamie he would see him the following day the snow began to fall again and would come back to him. This continued well into the next few years and as an annual special occasion he as always returned right before dawn would break. Jamie had told him that the best time for making snowmen or throwing snowballs was during the early morning. The temperature was prefect and the day would be longer.

Jack did not really understand the reason Jamie was so persistent on the early morning, but agreed nonetheless. He moved off the branch calling the wind to guide him to Jamie's house. He felt the wind jolt him upwards into the air and softly as if hands were grasping his, lead him through the sky. Jack closed his eyes contently. Even after three-hundred years, he still enjoyed the mere sensation of flight and being as light as a feather. He would probably never tire of the privilege.

He landed briskly at Jamie's bedroom window and glanced inside. He blinked seeing that Jamie wasn't there. He slanted his head for a moment in confusion that the teenager wasn't in his room.

"Where—" Jack's words were cut off by the loud splat of snow hitting the back of his head and jarring him forward. He gasped and turned to see Jamie standing there holding another snowball in his hand looking smugly at Jack in triumph. The boy's eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Look who _finally _got the first hit." He taunted. "Not going to pull one over me this year. Not this time!" Jack had a shocked expression set on his features before they turned smug and challenging. Last year he had gone into Jamie's room and the moment the boy woke up face planted him with a morning gift of a snowball. Then Jamie cursed him and chased after him into the yard trying to get back at him. Of course he never did until Jack finally let himself be hit. But this year, Jamie was rearing to go, he was already dressed in his snow clothes and a knitted cap sat comfortable on his head. He had a fort set up made of snow and a heap of snowballs ready for the taking as ammunition. _And he already got the first hit of the day._

Jack laughed. "You're playing a dangerous game, Jamie."

"I'll take my chances." Jamie retorted looking rather confident.

_He looks more than that. _Jack thought for a moment, seeing that Jamie had grown up a little more this year. He was taller, but not tall enough to surpass Jack. Jamie had grown slightly out of his boyish looks. His shoulders were wider, his cheek bones were higher, and his lashes had gotten darker and longer. His hair had gotten lengthier and almost the color of dark chocolate now and looked just as smooth. His complexion engrossed in a soft tan. He _really _did look different this year. Jack eyed Jamie a little longer admiring his puberty progression. He was glad for the moonlight being directed to cast a shadow over him. His face felt heated as he could have defined it. Yet when he touched his face, frost was forming on his cheeks in small patches. Jack instantly broke them off by wiping them away and shaking his head.

He always broke out in _frost _when he was embarrassed. North was decent enough not to laugh at him when that happened. It came in interesting waves, depending on the situation. It went from frost to ice and from ice to icicles. They would form so fast Jack didn't even realize their presence until he touched them. Or had that heated sensation like he was having now. He gulped trying to get his mind off of the obvious. _Just take North's advice. Be yourself. Everything will be fine. _Jack reassured himself and then dived after the teenager. Jamie immediately grinned and ducked as Jack threw a snowball toward him. They both lashed snow after one another, shouting and keeping score of who hit who and laughing. Their battlefield expanded quickly as they ran from Jamie's front yard to the back and further away from the local neighborhood.

Jamie used the town as the shield and gathered as much snow as possible to attack Jack with. The teenager ducked and rolled behind signs, trash cans, brick walls and cars. Jack would play along and also hide behind obstacles and wait for his counterattack. Every time Jack had gotten Jamie in the face perfectly the boy would shout at him and pout playfully before retaliating with more snowballs.

"Jack! That was foul!" Jamie was sitting flat on his rump from falling when Jack smacked him in the face with snow.

"What was? You'll have to remind me." Jack mused impishly; standing over the teen leaned up against his wooden staff and gave Jamie a triumphant smirk.

"You hit me in the face!" Jamie riled panting. "You'll regret that!"

"I would like to see you try. You're battling the _master _of snowball fighting, kid."

Jamie stared up at Jack and scowled. He knew well he was no match against Jack, no matter how he tried. He huffed and stood on his feet before promptly springing forward and tackling Jack to the ground. Jack's staff fell out of his hands and when they landed a giant heap of snow sprung upwards around all sides and fell with a splash.

"Feeling regret yet?" Jamie panted taken completely by adrenaline and proving Jack wrong. Jack grunted before glancing up. He didn't expect Jamie to pounce on him like that. He _especially _didn't expect Jamie's eyes to glow when the moonlight hit them just right. They were a beautiful soft shade of honeysuckle. _Why hadn't I noticed that before_? Jack suddenly felt that heated sensation again. Frost started to graze his face. Jamie paused and stared at the winter spirit for a moment before leaning back and straddling Jack's knees.

"You okay?" Jamie asked. "Your… Your cheeks just started to grow snow on them." The teen looked majorly confused yet fascinated at the action. Jack nodded immediately and wiped it off just as fast.

"Y-Yeah." Jack muttered, still plagued by the emotion of embarrassment. Jamie then removed himself from on top of Jack and sat next to him. Jack was grateful for that gesture since he wasn't sure how much more he could take of Jamie sitting on him. _Why isn't it going away? _Jack continued to wipe his face but the frost kept returning just as persistently. He didn't know how to stop it, so he just kept his hands on his cheeks and held them there.

"Did I hurt you?" Jamie asked softly, the rush to challenge Jack gone. Jamie had his full attention on Jack and the winter spirit didn't know how to answer that without stating the fact being _near _Jamie makes him do this.

"Oh, no, _no_, no, I'm fine; completely fine… just you caught me off guard there." Jack felt himself titter slightly as the frost started to turn into ice. "And when…I'm caught off guard, my, uh, face does this," he glanced down at the small build up on ice on his cheeks that glistened out from the spaces left uncovered by his fingers. "It's nothing." Jack reassured Jamie who was giving him a skeptical look. Jack defiantly felt it useless since he was _drowning _in that heated sensation right now and dropped his hands. _No point in hiding it, he already knows._

"Jack your face has icicles attached to it. You've never done that before. Are you sure you're okay? Is this some kind of reaction if you get sick?" Jamie questioned. Snowball fight and scores forgotten. Before Jack could respond, the teen reached out and cupped winter spirit's face with his own hands. Jack jarred backwards a little as he could feel the heat projecting from Jamie's fingers.

_This is bad. _

Jamie hesitantly stroked the patches of ice in a fixation with his thumbs.

_Very bad. _

Wind around Jack instantly flared up, dragging snow along with it. Jamie didn't seem to notice the wind jolting in another direction when he moved closer.

"Jack it's completely frozen solid." Jamie said in a sort of wonder. Those honeysuckle eyes fixed on the new mystery as to _why _the winter spirit's face was suddenly breaking out into ice of all things. Jack himself was fixed on the fact that Jamie was _so near him right now_. He truly wanted to tell Jamie he _liked _him and all sorts of things he had planned to say in his head. But it immediately disappeared when Jamie touched him. He never _thought _in three-hundred years he would have someone touch him like that. The only other contact he experienced was hugs and patting on the back or shoulders. Never did Jamie venture this far as to touch any part of his face. Jack felt that heated sensation mellow out into determination. _It's now or never._ The ice patches on his cheeks melted as his emotional response changed. Jamie blinked surprised when that happened and he started to let go. Jack felt this might be the _only _moment he could take advantage of and finally tell Jamie what he so desperately wanted say. He reached up and grasped Jamie's hands within his own gently. Jamie jerked a little since he could feel the cold smothering the skin of his opened finger gloves.

"Jack?" Jamie stared curiously at the gesture of the winter spirit holding his hands.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. _Follow North's advice. Follow North's advice. _Jack felt anxious once more.

"Jamie," Jack leaned over closer to the teenager and stared searchingly into those mesmerizing honeysuckle eyes that have kept his attention half of the wee morning hours. "Jamie," he whispered. "I've…wanted to tell you something for the longest time now. And I feel if I don't tell you now, I never will," Jack paused as he intertwined their fingers together and brought their foreheads together touching gently. Jamie had wide eyes and his mouth was parted open slightly in shock.

"I _like _you Jamie. I really do. You're on my mind all the time and when I get to see you again after a year's time. I've never felt more enthralled and excited. Will you go out on a date with me?" Jack asked hotly and earnestly.

Jamie was speechless. His tongue turned to sawdust and his face against the chilly morning turned bright red. Jack saw this and smiled softly at the teen hoping his reaction was an acceptable one. Jamie swallowed hard before small strands of tears cascaded down the sides of his cheeks. Jack immediately reeled at the sight of Jamie crying. He instantly felt dread build up inside him and panicked. He let go of Jamie's hands and inclined away.

"I'm sorry Jamie...I never meant to hurt you. I—I didn't mean to _make _you cry. That was not my intentions I—"

"_Yes_." Jamie finally croaked through his tears. His hand reaching out and grasping Jack's once more and tugging to pull him closer.

"What?" Jack inhaled confused to what was happening. Wasn't Jamie rejecting him? Wasn't he crying because he didn't want to hear Jack's declaration? Jamie swallowed easier this time and gave Jack a shy smile through his flustered face. "You…_honestly _jump to conclusions too quickly, Jack."

Jamie leaned in and buried his face in winter spirit's chest. Jack was surprised into silence yet gently wrapped his arms around Jamie and held him closer.

"You better visit me more often." Jamie muttered into Jack's hoodie, his voice sounding muffled and shy.

Jack heard him and smiled. "Of course I will Jamie."

They stayed like that for a few moments before they pulled away.

Jamie glanced up at Jack. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"Curious?" Jack asked raising a brow.

Jamie smiled back at him. "Always. It's my second nature to be meddlesome."

"I thought that came naturally..." Jack teased easily yet his attention was on the last thing he never noticed before until now. He felt that heated sensation again but it was more intense than before. He found himself drawn to Jamie's full lips.

"I…I don't mean to sound rushed but…" Jack muttered. "Can…I kiss you?"

Jack watched as Jamie's breath hitched and his pupils dilated drastically from the request. Jamie nodded easily enough to approve him. "You're not allowed make fun of me now, I haven't done this in quite I long time." Jack smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jamie's.

The sensation of heat against cold was wildly intoxicating. Jack started to mouth Jamie's lips beckoning the teen to do the same. Jamie pushed back up against Jack's lips. They worked with each other awkwardly yet eagerly to learn each other's mouths. They both weren't experienced kissers. Jack didn't know what to do with his hands, so he kept them locked around Jamie's waist. Jamie felt the need to grasp at Jack's shoulder and hair. Once intertwining his fingers into strands of glistening ivory hair he put a small amount of pressure against it, gesturing to Jack to angle himself deeper against the teen's mouth. Jack obliged easily and turned his head slightly. Now their noses were brushing at the sides and their teeth bumped against each other.

Jack lingered on kissing Jamie for a good few minutes then deeply kissed him at one point. Jamie groaned and held tighter to the winter spirit. Jack felt his nerves spark to _life _at the sugary sound of the teen's little groans and grunts at each little movement of lips sliding together. Jamie lazily scratched Jack's scalp which _felt _amazing. No one in more than three-hundred years gave Jack a decent hair petting.

"O_hhh_." Jack groaned and shivered deliciously at the sensation.

Jack finally moved one of his hands and grazed his pale fingers through chocolate locks of wild hair, successfully pulling off Jamie's cap and letting it fall to the ground. He caressed Jamie's hair back making the boy shudder at the touch.

"J-Jack." Jamie breathed, lost heavily in their activities. His face beyond flushed, his lips swollen and his gaze dreamy. Jack panted feeling that _deep _heating sensation again within him. He wanted more, he defiantly knew that much. Jamie looked so delectable right now daze in such a wanton mist. "Are you sure you weren't lying about not doing…this in a long time?" Jamie questioned.

"Pretty sure, kiddo." Jack breathed, trying to calm himself down. _A little action and you completely… _Jack wasn't going to finish thinking that as he glanced up and saw the rise of dawn breaking through the clouds. They should get back to the house before Jamie's sister and mother wake up and wonder where he is. Time went much too fast between them, especially when spending an excessive amount of time snogging your-to-be boyfriend when it was supposed to be a tender and loving first kiss. Jack winced at the thought and hoped Jamie wasn't too mad about that. And by the looks of the teen, he didn't think he was even _near _infuriated.

"I think my lips are chapped." Jamie mumbled his face still cherry red, his small pink tongue giving a once over the rim of his lips. Jack's eyes promptly followed Jamie's tongue. "I think you chapped my lips."

"Oops, did I?" Jack husked seductively. His eyes still trained on the teen's lips. Jamie trembled at the tone of Jack's voice. He never heard Jack talk like _that _before. It immediately made Jamie feel incredibly hot and bothered.

"J-Jack." Jamie said hoarsely. "I-I need to get back home before they find I'm gone." Jack didn't respond for a moment, making Jamie nervous and left with a sense of anticipation. The winter spirit finally glanced up at Jamie.

"How do you feel about eating lunch by the lake later?" Jack suddenly said, giving Jamie a huge smile.

"Y-Yeah that's fine." Jamie grinned back before Jack pulled away and stood up.

"Well then, let's get you back." Jack reached out his hand towards Jamie once more. The teen immediately accepted the gesture, taking hold. He would _never _give up the opportunity to fly with Jack.

And he certainly wouldn't give up the chance to have a small date with the winter spirit at the frozen lake side.

* * *

**I don't exactly know if I wanna continue this or not. I don't really have any ideas beyond this point, but if you do, then I wouldn't mind listening to them. I'll leave it a WIP for now. I apologize if you see any grammatical errors; I'm terrible at catching them and I don't have a beta reader. **

** And I appreciate any reviews or advice. Thanks for reading. :D **


	2. Frozen Top

**Notes: Well, as you can observe I have decided to continue it. Hopefully I can keep this flowing nicely and not mess it up royally. Thanks for all the advocated reviews, I appreciated them immensely! I didn't expect such a big response. **

**Ratings: T (could possibly rate to M in the future. But that is undecided as of now.) **

* * *

**Snowy Interaction**

* * *

Jack posed himself on the snow bank just before the frozen lake. He placed his Shepherd's crook upon the ground and gathered some of the snow within his hands. He brought the snow to his lips and blew softly as the particles shuddered and suddenly a bright silvery aqua glow engrossed it. It gave off the sound of crunching ice and molded into Jack's hands almost like play-doh. He briskly pushed the snow in distinctive directions, sculpturing it into a shape recognizable as a dove. He placed the almost finished product on the palm of his hand and using his other finger chipping off some of the pieces to complete the look.

"You know," a voice stated behind him inquiring a sense of irony. "_You _were the one to ask me out on a date. So why did I get stuck providing the food?" Jack smiled as he turned with one of his peppery colored eyebrows raised. Jamie was standing there dressed head to toe in winter clothing, holding up a decent sized basket and giving Jack a fixed questioning stare. The winter spirit promptly stretched out his arm with his creation upon it and blew on the snow again. It turned pure translucent crystal, twitching before it gave off a popping sound and came to life. It sprung up as the bird opened its wings and flew toward Jamie. The teen blinked in wonder as a see-through dove flew toward him and landed gently on his shoulder. The dove turned its head and stared at Jamie for a moment.

"That's beautiful…" Jamie breathed taken aback on the creation. It had been quite a while since Jack last projected anything to life with snow. The last time he had done that was during his child-midlife crisis of losing his belief in the guardians. Then Jack drew a picture of an Easter egg and rabbit before he brought the condensation of one of them to life. Jamie would never forget that moment. It was the moment Jack and he first met and it was a special memory Jamie kept close to his heart.

Jack could see how fondly Jamie stared at the dove and gave a soft smile.

"You provide the food, I provide the love." Replied Jack teasingly.

"Are you suggesting I become your house-wife?" Jamie inquired lifting an interested brown brow as the dove puffed up upon his shoulder and quickly dissolves into the chilly air.

Jack grinned mischievously. "Would you be mad if I did?"

Jamie thought on it for a moment. "Not exactly, I'd rather be your house-husband instead." He mused jokingly as he came to sit down next to Jack. He placed the basket between them he leaned over and promptly kissed the winter spirit on the cheek. Jack smiled as he returned the favor and placed a butterfly kiss upon Jamie's lips and ruffled his hair.

"So, what did you bring?" Jack asked.

"Knowing you, I bought some stuff you'd actually eat, since you're kind of picky." Jamie pointed out as he opened the basket and reached inside.

"I am not." Jack said in defense. "I just like other stuff." Jamie poked at Jack a while further as he pulled out some items that was instantly caught by the winter spirit's eye. _Of course_, he would enjoy some of the sweet things Jamie brought along with him. Moment later with spoon in mouth Jack instantly ate various types of pudding, cakes and snacks. "This defiantly isn't lunch, Jamie. It's dessert." Jamie shrugged seeming not to care as he brought his own spoon to his mouth and ate.

"Shut up and enjoy it." Jamie retorted playfully. "It was the only thing I could snatch before mom came back."

Jack grinned. "Already committing theft? You might end up on the naughty list if this continues, Jamie. What would North think?" Jamie snorted through his nose before laughing. "_Please, _Jack, like North would put me on the naughty list. Last I hear, you hold the record for that bit." Jamie said rolling his eyes while smiling.

Jack bit his lip. "Very true, I've done some _terrible_ things Jamie, are you sure you still want to date me now? I might not be good for you." He dramatically replied raising his spoon and gesturing it toward Jamie.

The teen glanced over at the winter spirit contemplating his actions. "Yeah, you have done some terrible things. Some like hitting me with a _sofa_. Which, I still haven't forgiven you." Jamie replied briskly putting his spoon into his empty pudding cup and placing it back into the basket. He glanced at Jack. "Maybe I shouldn't be around you. You _are _a bad influence for me, entirely not healthy." Jamie advised.

Jack paused and eyed the teen for a moment. "I'm not forgiven? Jamie, that was years ago. And I did apologize, eventually."

"Yeah, after I figured out it was you and _made_ you!" Jamie beamed, spiritedly punching at Jack's shoulder. Jack jarred back and laughed. He couldn't help but grin at the memory of Jamie getting hit with a sofa. He wasn't _completely_ sorry because it was hilarious. Jack placed his spoon into his empty cup and put it into the basket. _Well, now or never. _He thought to himself as he beheld Jamie.

"Other than my greatest and _sincere_ apologizes toward hitting you with a sofa. Want to go ice skating with me?" Jack suggested, changing subjects. Jack had thought about this many times, during guardian missions or traveling around the world to different children. He thought Jamie would enjoy it.

"I don't have my skates with me, Jack. I can't go barefoot." Jamie said. He stared confused at Jack's suggestion since he _clearly _didn't have a way to ice skate of all things without skates. It was freezing out!

"That's where you're wrong. Take off your shoes, Jamie." Jack advised with a smile. Jamie looked perplexed at the thought of removing his shoes in forty-degree weather and going on to a _frozen _lake with a _winter _spirit. That just rained bad ideas. "Trust me, you'll be fine." Jamie hesitated for a moment before answering. "Okay. But be warned, I'm not so good at ice skating." Jamie muttered a little embarrassed about it since he never really tried it. Jack was always gone during the year; he had school and his sister and mom to worry about. Practicing ice skating never occurred to him until Jack suggested it now.

"_Not _so good?" Jack repeated looking a little baffled at the fact Jamie didn't know how to ice skate. "I'll teach you, definitely." The winter spirit reassured immediately. Jamie nodded and reached over to pull off his snow boots and socks. The teen instantly shivered at the contact of snow against warm naked skin. His toes curled at the response and sensation. Jack didn't wait for Jamie to say anything; he reached over to the teen's feet and placed the palm of his hand against the padding of Jamie's feet. "Promise it is not going to hurt, not even a pinch. Just a bit chilly." Jack reassured, calling upon the cold. The winter spirit concentrated as the snow around him began to vigorously dance and shake. It started to twist and swirl into a flat shape of the volume of Jamie's foot. The snow attached itself to the teen's skin and embedded itself with a bright aqua glow. Jamie gasped as he felt a quick chilly jolt sprint throughout his entire body. "Jack!" Jamie yelped unprepared for the rush of searing cold ice to penetrate the innards of his body.

Jack smiled teasingly as he stood up, grasping his Shepherd's crook along with him. "Sorry," He mused, clearly entertained by Jamie's reaction. "See, told you didn't I?" He reminded and gestured toward Jamie with his free hand. "Well?"

Jamie huffed but took notice his feet were not freezing any more. He placed his feet firmly and flatly against the snow bank and felt no frostbite or intense bouts of chills. "_What_?" Jamie breathed, glancing down at his feet, getting this limbo feel of being cold but not being cold. It was a strange sensation. "I don't feel a thing! How did you do that?" Jamie asked, glancing up at Jack. The winter spirit laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've always been able to do that, just haven't use it much." Jack replied nonchalantly. "So, ready for some fun? Come on!" Jack guffawed excited; he turned on his heel and easily brushed his toes then feet across the surface of the frozen lake. He slid in a turn and watched Jamie from the bank standing there hesitantly. "It's just like if you were walking, Jamie! Come on!" The winter spirit encouraged enthusiastically, trying to coax the boy on the ice.

Jamie took a deep breath and exhaled before placing a foot on the thick surface of the frozen lake. He reached out toward Jack's out stretched hand grasping firmly it as Jack tugged gently to slide the rest of the teen toward him.

"See, not so bad." Jack reassured. "Now let's start slowly…" he tracked off as he started to walk backward taking Jamie along with him. He wanted to grin uncontrollably at the fact Jamie's grip tightened drastically as he inched backward along the ice.

"Don't you _dare_ let me fall, Jack, I swear—!" Jamie rambled as Jack gave an impish idiotic smile before taking off around the lake. Never _was _fun unless something crazy happened. Jamie screamed and grabbed Jack for dear life as the winter spirit chortled. Jamie felt like he was going to _lose _something on this ride! Jack was pulling them along the center of the lake and twirling them together in a dance. The snow around them whirled forming a blanket of glistening lights.

"Jamie let go of me! Come on, I got you!" Jack ushered.

Jamie yelped when he was let go off against his will by the force of the dance. "JACK! YOU LAIR!" he screamed as he covered his eyes and blindly slid across the ice top. Jack was thoroughly entertained to watch Jamie ice skate blind but that wasn't exactly productive. He shook his head and whipped up to him, grasping the boy's hands from his eyes and pulling him along. "You're all right Jamie! Just spread your feet and start to move! I promise you'll be all right. I'm right here with you."

Jamie let out an exasperated breath before gingerly letting himself easy out with Jack. They were both at arm's length, holding on by hands. "This isn't easy as it looks." Jamie said, staring profusely at Jack afraid he was going to slide away again. "You make this _look_ far too easy."

"All in the feet work and practice, Jamie." Jack remarked before sliding backward taking Jamie with him more leisurely and lingered as Jamie got used to moving with him. They postured straight up and Jack kept Jamie aligned with him at pelvic hip. It was an unhurried dance this time upon the ice top. Jamie was finally enjoying himself as he got used to moving in turn with Jack.

"See? You're doing better." Jack advocated as he leaned up closer and gave Jamie light kisses against his cheeks as praise. Jamie was already tented a blush red from the cold, now his face heated again from meek embarrassment. Jamie leaned over to kiss Jack back tenderly.

"You aren't such a bad teacher yourself." Jamie smiled. "Although I didn't appreciate the takeoff, jerk." Jamie admonished lightheartedly. Jack snorted as he swayed Jamie moderately around him to the side and continued whirling in a measured circle and back to a conventional line back from the edges of the lake to the center. The lake surface was engrossed with Jack's frost crawling and performing abstract patterns along the ice. Jamie watched it, look almost as if the snow was dancing itself. Jamie glanced back up at Jack.

The winter spirit was staring straight at him with a pure look of adoration and affection. Jamie felt his breath hitch at the sight. "You really do care about me, don't you?" he asked aloud and reddened once more realizing he was voicing his thoughts. Jack paused, taking Jamie with him on the ice. Jamie immediately gravitated back right up against the spirit.

Jack swallowed before slanting his forehead against Jamie's while holding his hands tighter. "Yeah, I do." Jack mumbled sheepishly his cheeks glistening with frost forming on his face. Jamie raised an eyebrow at the action and suddenly felt Jack's fingers against his, they trembled slightly.

"Are you afraid?" Jamie asked thoughtfully.

"Of course I am…" Jack muttered. "I'm afraid of doing something stupid and messing up this relationship we have together. You're special to me Jamie and I don't want to ruin that." Jack admitted nervously as the spirit submerged his head against the crook of Jamie's neck. Anything could happen between them from now to the next day. Jack wasn't sure how to carry this out considering he hardly had any relationships before this. Of course he was scared to what would happen. Jamie smiled as Jack buried himself into his neck. Jack _really _did care or else he wouldn't have done everything he did. Jamie couldn't stop grinning.

"How am I supposed to tell my mother I'm dating Jack Frost?"

* * *

**I'm going to disregard the fact within the animation logic of the ROTG movie Jamie could stand perfectly FINE on a frozen lake top without shoes on in his night clothes without feeling cold at all, because I would be freaking out at those temperatures, seriously. So in logical sense I'm pretty okay with this outcome. Some of these chapters (if I ever get them out) will either be short or long. It depends on the creative juices. Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
